THE SPLICER
by continuisvcrime354
Summary: Eleanor has a bad time after her big daddy was killed, things happen in this story, some good, some bad, some shocking


The splicer's

**I do not own the bio shock series or anything related to it. I just wanted to make a story kk. Contains stuff not appropriate for children at all… don't like this kind of stuff don't read, no flames. Hate is unapproved of, stop reading and enjoy the story **

Eleanor was running down the hall to where her father was and reached the door. "Father I am coming for you" she whispered. Delta was trapped in the room in front of her and she could not get in. a screen popped into life showing Sophia lamb. A pity that you could not save poor DELTA isn't it Eleanor. "I will save my father" Eleanor said with determination. Sophia pointed over to the window that had opened up to see inside of DELTAS room. A splicer walked in with a large blade in his hand DELTA groaned when he saw the splicer. Eleanor watched with dread, her beloved father was going to be killed. "Mother please, don't do this to my father." Eleanor whispered to Sophia. "It's too late for begging my little girl" Sophia answered. Eleanor looked back to her father and cried out as the splicer took the blade and ran it down DELTAS unarmored wrist causing it to bleed. Eleanor watched in amazement as DELTA did not yell out in pain. The splicer raised the blade and cut the hand from DELTA's wrist. Eleanor cried out as her father cried out in immense pain and thrashed his large body on the table that he was strapped to. Then the splicer did the unthinkable, he cut DELTAS pants of and used the plasmid GROW on DELTA. DELTA grew hard and DELTA groaned, confused at what the splicer was doing. But to Eleanor it was all too obvious. "NO!" Eleanor screamed, but it did not do a thing as the splicer swung the blade cutting her father's dick off and causing DELTA to scream even louder in his mechanical voice. DELTA died in front of Eleanor right then, the pain was too much for the poor man. Eleanor broke down crying in heart felt sobs that would have broken down a murderer. But to Sophia lamb it was only something that amused her so much that she began to laugh. Eleanor looked up her and glared hard enough that it could have stopped a bullet. "Oh poor Eleanor I am so sorry." Sophia said with sarcasm dripping from her voice." I, in fact am so sorry right now that I have decided to give you a present. A secret door opened and three splicers walked out. One of them held a leather strap. "Go crazy boy's" Sophia said. All of the splicers ran at the sad little girl and grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back with the strap. One of the splicers pressed his mutated and rotten mouth to hers and Eleanor could feel the sores on the splicers toung as it was shoved into her mouth to explore, and as she was so distracted by the toung she did not even notice her suit was removed. Eleanor was now naked, and she gasped as a splicer shoved his finger up her womanhood and cried out in shock. The other splicer grabbed his manhood and shoved it into Eleanor's ass. Eleanor screamed in pain at the feeling of this thing invading her ass. As the splicer down below finished his job of making her orgasm the screen came back on showing Sophia. "Splicers your job is done." The splicers left and Sophia was on the ground still sobbing. (THUMP)…(THUMP)…(THUMP)…(THUMP) Eleanor looked up in time to see a big daddy walk through the door. Eleanor gasped as looked down, the Big daddy had obviously gotten his name for a reason, the monster was at least 10 inches long. Eleanor backed up from the big daddy but was not fast enough as the ALPHA grabbed her and brought her down onto her knees, "no please!" (BANG!) The ALPHA fell over dead, standing behind the dead ALPHA was DELTA. "FATHER!" Eleanor cried out jumped into DELTAS arms crying… "How are you still alive!" Eleanor asked. DELTA used his drill and stabbed the wall multiple times until it spelled VITA CHAMBER. Eleanor nodded. She explained what had happened when he had died and what had happened to her. Eleanor saw that DELTA was shaking with incredible rage, Eleanor was happy to see he cared about her but she was also a little scared by his display of emotion. DELTA picked his drill up and walked out of the room with Eleanor in tow behind him. A splicer walked out in front of the two and DELTA did not even hesitate to grab him and throw him across the room. No one would ever hurt his little girl again; he would die before that happened. DELTA came to a stop in front of the door and slammed it open with such force that the ground beneath Eleanor rumbled. Sophia lamb was under her desk, but DELTA just grabbed it and through it across the room with such power that it broke into splinters. "NO, don't hurt me please!" Sophia yelled out, on any other day DELTA might have let her go and left but, his little girl was hurt emotionally and physically. Sophia was going to get what she deserved. DELTA turned and made Eleanor go out of the room; he closed the door and turned back to Sophia who was crying in fear. He looked over at a cage and saw a brute splicer staring out at Sophia with such hate that it made DELTA shiver with a bit of fear. He talked to the monster and came to an agreement. The brute splicer got out of the cage and walked over to Sophia. He grabbed her and put her on her knees and pushed his dick into her mouth making her scream out in pain at the splicer being ruff. As well as being a splicer it came with side effects, having huge orgasms and coming on with amazing speed… this was evident as within minutes the splicer came into Sophia's mouth and laughed as Sophia gurgled the cum that was all over her. The splicer positioned Sophia and slammed into her making Sophia cry in immense pain, but the splicer ignored her and kept slamming into her and slammed once more into her vagina spraying his jizz inside of her. DELTA lifted his drill and slammed it into her killing her instantly. The splicer looked up and ran from the scene. DELTA walked out of the room and ran over to Eleanor, you ready to leave father?

All right people tell me what you think about the story and all that crap, should I make another? Or should I give up…. Hmm review people! Or you will never find out what happens to DELTA and Eleanor! Good day!


End file.
